


De l'importance des preuves indirectes

by Belphegor



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Misunderstandings, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphegor/pseuds/Belphegor
Summary: Elle peut être sacrément cruche parfois, et cette satanée habitude de s’attifer comme l’as de pique et de se prendre pour la Reine Mère n’arrange pas les choses ; mais c’est ma petite sœur, la seule que j’aurai jamais. J’ai traversé l’enfer pour la récupérer, et maintenant je vais la perdre malgré tout.Traduction deCircumstantial Evidencede robot iconography: les élucubrations d’un grand frère sur sa petite sœur, son prétendant américain, et un gros malentendu!
Relationships: Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell, Jonathan Carnahan & Evy Carnahan O'Connell
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Circumstantial Evidence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/621877) by robot iconography. 



> _Circumstantial Evidence_ reste, après 17 ans, ma fanfic préférée sur _La momie_. Je l'avais traduite en 2004, et quand l'année dernière j'ai fait la révision des 15 ans sur mes histoires (et du coup terminé _Fairy Tales and Hokum_ ) je me suis dit "Tiens, pourquoi pas la mettre ici, aussi ?" Du coup, voilà :o)

_La famille est l’un des chefs-d’œuvre de la nature._

–––––– **George Santayana**

Bon, je ne m’aventurerai pas à détailler les raisons de ma présence cette nuit dans une prison militaire. Je dirai simplement qu’un officier avait perdu sa montre dans la casbah et que l’objet fut retrouvé sur ma personne. Ceci, n’importe quel avocat digne de ce nom vous le dira, est communément appelé une « preuve indirecte ».

Pour tout vous dire, je n’avais pas volé la montre de cet officier. Je n’avais absolument rien à cirer de ce fichu machin (dont la qualité était plus que médiocre) et le fait qu’il ait été trouvé dans une de mes poches n’a rien de bien glorieux. Il se trouve que j’étais au bar, en train de garder cette montre pour une de mes connaissances, qui était censé passer et venir la chercher. Au lieu de cela, c’est l’officier en question qui est arrivé, avec ses sbires, et c’est moi qu’ils ont trouvé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont tenu à m’enfermer dans la prison militaire. Je ne suis même pas certain que ces types-là ont le droit ce faire ce genre de coup tordu à un civil, surtout à un civil moyennement riche et de bonne famille, qui plus est. Mais étant donné qu’ils étaient quatre – quatre grosses brutes, et tous plus grands les uns que les autres – j’ai fait ce qu’on me disait de faire et évité de poser des questions qui justiferaient l’emploi de violence physique. Je n’ai jamais été très doué pour la bagarre. Je crois en la valeur d’une discussion calme et rationnelle. Ce qui explique pourquoi, lorsqu’Evy est venue me chercher, j’étais calmement et rationnellement en train de taper sur les barreaux avec une assiette en fer tout en hurlant que je voulais sortir.

– Jonathan !! hurla-t-elle, les mains sur les oreilles.

Je cessai immédiatement de taper et de hurler et tendit mes bras à travers les barreaux aussi loin que je pouvais.

– Sœurette !

Elle fit une drôle de grimace et recula délibérément pour éviter mes bras. Puis elle se mit les mains sur les hanches pour me sermonner, position familière s’il en est.

– Tu as fait les poches d’un officier, Jonathan ?

Ma sœur est malheureusement née avec un défaut héréditaire congénital auquel il se trouve que j’ai échappé par miracle. Elle a une conscience. Ce qui peut se révéler fichtrement incommode parfois. Mais je ne peux m’empêcher d’aimer cette drôle de fille, surtout dans des moments comme celui-là où elle veille sur moi, comme j’ai toujours veillé sur elle.

– Je suis innocent, je te dis.

Evy marmonna quelque chose de désagréable.

– Mais je te jure que c’est vrai, petite mère, voyons ! Je gardais la montre pour un ami. Je n’avais aucune idée qu’elle venait d’être volée, Evy, je te jure.

Ça, en tout cas, c’est vrai. Quand un ami me demande de garder quelque chose, je ne demande jamais d’où ça vient. Ce genre d’histoire peut se terminer très mal.

Evy soupira, et secoua la tête. Cependant, avant qu’elle puisse vraiment me tomber dessus à bras raccourcis, un garçon impassible, propriétaire de la plus belle paire de moustaches que j’ai jamais vue de ma vie, entra et déverrouilla la porte de ma cellule.

Mon premier acte en tant qu’homme libre fut de me jeter au cou de ma libératrice. Evy était sans doute loin d’être enchantée qu’un gusse qui venait de passer la nuit dans une prison militaire se jette ainsi à son cou, mais elle endura l’épreuve avec son courage habituel. Je passai fermement mon bras sous le sien et nous nous en allâmes fièrement. Moi, en tout cas, j’étais fier. J’avais l’impression d’avoir été innocenté. Il ne fait pas de doute qu’Evy aurait été embarrassée si cette fois-ci avait été la première. Les choses étant ce qu’elles sont, elle semblait résignée, mais tout de même légèrement agacée.

– Tu as beaucoup de chance, me dit-elle tandis que nous flânions le long des rues tout en nous délectant de l’air matinal. Ils voulaient te garder plus longtemps, mais Rick a eu une petite discussion avec eux.

– Tiens donc.

Le prétendant de ma sœur, un certain Richard O’Connell, est un Américain assez costaud, et pas spécialement connu pour son sens de la diplomatie. Il ne fait aucun doute que sa « petite discussion » n’impliquait que très peu de mots proprement dit.

– Eh bien, dis-moi où, et je l’y retrouve dans une heure pour lui payer un verre.

– Jon, il est dix heures et demie du matin, dit-elle tranquillement.

– Bien, je suis content qu’il y ait quelqu’un pour me rappeler l’heure qu’il est, puisque je n’ai plus de montre…

Ceci me valut d’être frappé derrière la tête avec le livre qu’elle tenait dans la main. Que ce soit le coup ou le livre, quelque chose me remit la mémoire en place, et je m’exclamai :

– Dis donc, Evy, tu n’es pas censée être au musée ?

Personnellement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les femmes ont décidé qu’elles voulaient travailler pour gagner leur vie. Si j’avais été une femme, j’aurais été parfaitement satisfaite d’être entretenue. Je ne pense pas que ça m’aurait répugné, en tout cas.

Elle maugréa avec impatience.

– Je ne pouvais quand même pas te laisser en prison toute la journée, non ? Écoute, j’ai laissé un mot au Dr Stuart pour dire que tu étais souffrant et que je suis passée voir comment tu allais ce matin. Alors, si quelqu’un te pose des questions, tu étais très, très malade hier soir.

Je hochai la tête. Contrairement au Dr Bey, avec qui mes rapports étaient assez déplaisants, le nouveau conservateur ne savait que très peu de choses sur notre charmante famille, et croirait probablement ce tas d’âneries.

– Je ne veux pas que tu sortes prendre un verre avant au moins midi, continua-t-elle.

À l’entendre, on croirait que c’est elle l’aînée de la famille, et pas moi.

– Tu as l’air un peu mal fichu, Jon… Enfin, plus que d’habitude. Rentre chez toi, prends un bain, fais une sieste…

– Oui, oui, bon, d’accord. C’est bon.

– Je suis sérieuse !

– Très bien, Evy. Je ne sors pas boire avant midi. Promis.

Ce qui n’exclut pas la petite carafe à vin sur la table du salon.

– Merci.

Elle me serra légèrement le bras avec un sourire. Evy n’arrive jamais à rester fâchée avec moi très longtemps. Une fois, j’ai taillé les cheveux de toutes ses poupées en brosse, et même pas un quart d’heure plus tard elle me suppliait pratiquement pour que je l’emmène jouer au cricket avec mes copains. Aujourd’hui, elle semblait particulièrement gaie.

– Je veux que tu sois en forme pour ce soir.

– Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ce soir ?

Avais-je été si ivre que ça hier ?

– Tu m’emmènes boire un verre.

– Ah, vraiment ?

Evy ne va jamais « boire un verre ». Je ne savais même pas que cette expression faisait partie de son vocabulaire. Apparemment O’Connell a une meilleure influence sur elle que ce que je craignais.

– Eh oui. Tout est arrangé.

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents. Quelle effrontée, cette gamine. Elle s’attendait vraiment à ce que je laisse tomber tous mes projets simplement parce qu’elle me l’ordonne. Pour quelqu’un qui est censé être une « femme moderne », ma sœur a des idées assez désuètes quand ça l’arrange.

– On ira dans un endroit agréable, où on peut écouter de la musique et danser. Tu pourras te mettre sur ton trente-et-un. On commandera des martinis et on jouera aux nantis sophistiqués. Ça ne te fera pas de mal.

– Evy, comment tu sais que je n’ai pas déjà quelque chose de prévu pour la soirée ?

– Tu n’as jamais rien prévu de ta vie, répondit-elle. Comploté, oui. Prévu, non.

– Dis, et O’Connell, hein ? Tu n’as qu’à lui demander à _lui_ de t’emmener danser, répliquai-je.

– Je suis sortie avec lui tous les soirs cette semaine.

Elle n’avait pas l’air de regretter cela ; c’était plutôt comme si elle faisait remarquer une évidence. Il se trouve d’ailleurs que j’étais déjà au courant de cette évidence.

– Mouais.

Comme disait notre cher vieux papa, si tu ne trouves rien de gentil à dire, alors ferme gentiment ton clapet.

– Mon cavalier préféré me manque.

Son seul et unique cavalier, jusqu’à récemment. Ma sœur peut être assez mignonne quand elle fait un effort, c’est vrai, mais plantez-la au milieu d’une salle de bal et elle se transforme en sainte terreur à talons pointus. Elle est capable d’écraser les pieds d’un gars comme c’est pas croyable. Je n’ai appris à éviter ses pieds de plomb que par des années de pratique, à force de la balader d’une réception mondaine à une autre ; après tout, je n’allais jamais pouvoir la refiler comme la poisse à quelque pauvre malchanceux si elle ne levait jamais le nez de son bouquin à toutes les fêtes auxquelles on allait ! Aucun homme, à part moi-même, ne l’a jamais invitée à danser plus d’une fois. Evy, fidèle à elle-même, en a déduit que c’était parce qu’elle n’était pas aussi jolie que les autres filles. Ce n’est pas le cas. Mais là n’est pas la question : même le prétendant le plus entêté n’apprécie guère d’avoir ses orteils réduits en bouillie.

Je ne répondis rien. Elle me regarda fixement d’un air suppliant. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui refuser quoi que ce soit quand elle prend cet air-là.

– De plus, Rick ne veut plus danser avec moi. Il déteste ça.

Ça, ça rend de suite les choses plus faciles.

– Je vois.

Elle soupira :

– Ne sois pas mesquin, Jonathan.

– Je ne suis rien du tout, rétorquai-je. Je suis juste crevé, c’est tout. J’ai quand même passé la nuit en prison, tu sais.

C’était clair comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu’elle faisait des efforts pour me croire. Evy est une personne dotée d’une volonté si puissante et si intense que ça lui fait souvent manquer de discernement. C’est ce qui arriva dans ce cas précis.

– Tu ne bois jamais de martinis, de toute façon, ajoutai-je.

Elle sourit.

– Tu pourras prendre les miens.

De mieux en mieux. Je lui tendis la main :

– Tope là.

Elle me serra fermement la main, et on se sépara à un carrefour sans rien dire de plus. Je l’ai regardée s’éloigner. J’ai horreur d’admettre ce genre de chose, même à moi-même, mais elle me manque. Elle peut être sacrément cruche parfois, et cette satanée habitude de s’attifer comme l’as de pique et de se prendre pour la Reine Mère n’arrange pas les choses ; mais c’est ma petite sœur, la seule que j’aurai jamais. J’ai traversé l’enfer pour la récupérer, et maintenant je vais la perdre malgré tout.

Et il faut que ce soit O’Connell qui me la prenne.

Oh, j’ai bien compris qu’elle s’était entichée de lui au début. Il est très rare qu’Evy déclare détester quelqu’un à ce point. J’ai compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond quand elle a commencé à jacasser toute la sainte journée à son sujet et à quel point il était « horrible et affreux et malpoli, en plus ». Mais ce qui m’a vraiment surpris, mais alors plus que tout le reste, c’est la façon qu’il a eue de se prendre de sympathie pour elle. Ce gars est une armoire à glace – un mètre quatre-vingt-dix de muscles qui parlent, qui marchent et qui cognent – mais avec Evy, il se montrait presque tendre. Quand je le voyais essayer de parler avec elle, il y avait des moments où j’avais mal aux côtes à force d’essayer de ne pas rire. Il était évident que le pauvre garçon ne connaissait rien aux filles gentilles, et encore moins à la façon dont elles s’attendent qu’on les traite.

Mais au lieu de simplement l’envoyer paître, Evy faisait preuve d’une patience surprenante. Si ç’avait été moi qui avait volé la trousse à outils de Burns, elle m’aurait sévèrement remonté les bretelles et ordonné que je la rende à son propriétaire. Mais quand O’Connell lui a donné cette trousse, tout ce qu’elle a fait c’est glousser bêtement et le suivre des yeux avec une espèce de désir discret que je ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Un désir mêlé de quelque chose d’autre, que je connaissais très bien : la détermination.

Ma foi… À l’âge avancé de vingt-quatre ans, j’imagine qu’il est grand temps qu’elle sorte le nez de ses bouquins et qu’elle se mette à remarquer ceux du sexe opposé. Eux, en tous cas, ils la remarquent ; combien de fois j’ai dû menacer de casser la figure à un copain à moi s’il s’avisait de respirer le même air qu’Evy. Vous voyez, je choisis pour compagnie des gens avec lesquels j’ai des affinités, et je dirai très naïvement que la dernière chose que je veux est de voir quelqu’un comme moi essayer de passer du temps avec ma petite sœur adorée. Parce que je me connais. Elle mérite mieux.

Mais _O’Connell_ ??

Je ne comprend pas. C’est une chose de se jeter dans les bras de quelqu’un au milieu du désert, après avoir échappé de peu à la mort ; ça, je peux comprendre. Mais une fois de retour au Caire, et après avoir partagé le trésor… Eh bien, pour être franc, je m’attendais à ce qu’O’Connell prenne la tangente avant la fin de la semaine. Je connais ce genre de gars, ils se sont pas du genre à s’attarder. Je n’en ai rien dit à Evy, bien sûr ; mais j’ai attendu, simplement, certain qu’un jour prochain je la retrouverai bêlante et sanglotante sur le pas de ma porte, pour me faire part du fait qu’O’Connell avait galamment foutu le camp à Delhi ou Shanghai ou je ne sais où. Mais non, le zèbre est resté ; et en plus, il a persisté. Il s’est pointé devant sa porte à elle avec des fleurs et des chocolats. Il l’a invitée à dîner, et l’a même accompagnée dans ses moments de folie passagère où elle est capable de dévaliser la totalité des boutiques et des étals du marché.

Il l’a même convaincue de faire l’école buissonnière, d’abandonner le musée en douce pour aller musarder Dieu sait où… Evy, mon Evy, celle qui étant enfant pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dès que telle ou telle maladie l’obligeait à manquer un seul jour d’école !

Un matin, je l’ai vue arriver à un rendez-vous qu’on s’était donné pour le petit déjeuner avec un bracelet d’or et d’émeraudes finement ciselé accroché à son mince poignet. J’en connais un rayon sur les bijoux, si j’ose dire ; enfin, j’en connais suffisamment pour reconnaître la qualité quand j’en vois. Je ne sais pas où O’Connell a trouvé ce bracelet, ni comment, mais pour moi il ne fait aucun doute qu’il a soit assassiné un quidam pour l’avoir, soit déboursé une petite fortune. De plus, l’émeraude est la pierre porte-bonheur d’Evy, un détail qui laissait présager une réflexion inattendue de sa part. Ou alors une veine de pendu.

Les jours sont devenus des semaines, et les semaines ont fini par être des mois, et il s’incrustait toujours. Evy s’est mise à le voir de plus en plus souvent, ce qui eut pour résultat le fait que je la voie de moins en moins. Puis, un jour, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose de terrible : peut-être qu’il ne va pas partir du tout. Peut-être que ses intentions envers ma sœur sont entièrement honorables.

Certes, ça faisait un bail que je savais que quelque chose de ce genre allait arriver ; Evy n’allait pas rester célibataire toute sa vie uniquement pour me tenir compagnie. Savoir une chose, bon ; mais l’accepter lorsqu’elle finit par arriver est une autre paire de manches.

Je suis resté planté à ce carrefour, les yeux dans le vague, bousculé de temps en temps par les passants, jusqu’à ce que je la voie disparaître dans le musée. Elle ne s’est pas retournée une seule fois.


	2. Chapter 2

J’ai tenu ma promesse, et je ne suis pas sorti prendre un verre avant midi. J’ai pris un bain, sorti mon smoking de la naphtaline, et me suis envoyé le reste de la carafe à vin. Puis je suis allé déguster paisiblement un gin and tonic (ou quelques uns) au troquet local. Vers deux heures, j’étais plaisamment détendu et de bonne humeur. Ce serait le moment idéal, raisonnai-je, pour aller flanquer un peu la frousse à Evy. Elle l’a bien mérité, en partie pour m’avoir ignoré si souvent ces temps-ci, mais principalement parce qu’elle est ma petite sœur et, en plus, une sacrée casse-pieds.

Je me suis introduit discrètement dans le musée par la porte de derrière, devant le gardien qui dormait, et je suis allé là où je savais qu’Evy serait. À l’intérieur, la disposition de la bibliothèque du musée avait quelque peu changé depuis ma dernière visite. Ceci bien sûr était dû au fait que ma gaffeuse de sœur avait réussi je ne sais comment à faire tomber tout ce qui tenait debout dans la pièce. Il fallait maintenant réorganiser complètement les étagères, un travail qui l’occuperait probablement pendant les cinq décennies à venir.

Je l’entendais déjà au coin d’une étagère, près du catalogue à tiroirs, en train de bavarder toute seule, comme d’habitude. Cette fille ne s’arrête jamais de parler, même quand il n’y a personne pour l’écouter. Lorsqu’elle était petite, elle rassemblait toutes ses poupées pour des goûters de marathonien. Elle avait toute une cour d’adorateurs en porcelaine – sans doute l’hôtesse la plus entourée depuis Marie-Antoinette. Et quand cela ne lui suffisait pas, elle me suivait partout en babillant à n’en plus finir. Je n’entendais jamais ce qu’elle racontait, et je n’ai jamais pensé à lui demander ; ce n’est que lorsqu’elle a un peu grandi que j’ai commencé à lui trouver un tant soit peu d’intérêt. Bref, toujours est-il que l’entendre jacasser a constitué le bruit le plus familier de mes années formatrices. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Guidé donc par le son bas de sa voix, je marchais à pas de loup, sans oublier de m’arrêter çà et là pour remuer un livre, traîner des pieds, ou fabriquer toute sorte de bruit inquiétant qui serait de circonstance. J’imagine que c’était assez crétin de ma part de jouer à lui faire peur comme ça, surtout après tout ce qu’elle a enduré ces derniers temps. Mais c’est moi le grand frère, après tout ; c’est mon boulot.

Le problème, c’est qu’au moment précis où j’allais bondir de derrière l’étagère, c’est moi qui ai reçu le choc de ma vie lorsqu’une voix de baryton impressionnante se fit entendre de l’autre côté. Mazette. Apparemment Evy ne parlait pas qu’aux piles de bouquins, après tout.

Quand ma sœur se remit à parler, je ne compris que la fin de sa phrase – mais je n’avais pas grande envie d’entendre le début de toute façon, car ça m’avait l’air assez écœurant.

– … _tellement_ contente que tu sois venu, mon cœur.

Enfoiré d’O’Connell.

– Mais il faut vraiment que je travaille, continua-t-elle. Je dois absolument finir tout ça, et j’ai perdu suffisamment de temps à sortir Jonathan de prison.

– Je parie que c’était pas la première fois.

– Non, en effet.

Je n’y crois pas, quelle traîtresse ! Ça fait seulement la deuxième fois que je lui demande de me tirer de là. En Égypte, en tout cas.

– Merci de ton aide.

– Y a pas de quoi.

Pour une fois, j’étais complètement d’accord avec O’Connell. Il n’y avait vraiment pas de quoi en faire une histoire. Il y eut un moment de silence, ponctué de bruissements de tissu, et je décidai que pour moi, la meilleure chose à faire était de s’en aller tranquillement pendant qu’ils étaient occupés. J’étais juste en train de m’éloigner sur la pointe des pieds, quand j’entendis quelqu’un prononcer mon nom. Ma foi, écouter aux portes quand son propre intérêt est en jeu, en voilà une autre paire de manches !

– Alors, tu as parlé à Jonathan du, euh…

Pourquoi, je vous le demande, ma sœur si intelligente et si savante voudrait se fourvoyer avec un homme qui ne parvient même pas à terminer une simple phrase ? Il n’est même pas riche… Pas plus que nous, en tous les cas.

– Pas encore, répondit Evy. Je vais lui en parler ce soir. J’ai décidé qu’il m’emmènerait danser.

Petite futée.

– Eh ben, il est plus courageux que ce je cr… Aïe !

 _Bien joué, sœurette_ , me dis-je, en espérant qu’elle lui avait filé un coup de pied. Ou bien qu’elle l’avait pincé – Evy est une championne à ce jeu-là, d’autant plus qu’elle a des ongles petits mais diablement bien affûtés.

– Bien fait pour toi, lui dit-elle sévèrement. Et je recommencerai si tu n’es pas plus gentil avec moi.

– Ah ouais ?

– Ouaais, répondit-elle en imitant son accent Américain traînant.

Un autre silence s’ensuivit, plus bref que le premier – heureusement pour tout le monde. Bon, d’accord, heureusement pour moi tout seul, peut-être.

– Tu crois qu’il sera furax ? demanda Rick. Du coup, je dressai l’oreille. Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont bien pu faire qui me donne une raison d’être en colère ? Je me demande si elle a laissé O’Connell conduire ma voiture. Je lui ai expressément interdit de l’utiliser après toute cette histoire avec ces espèces de zombies hypnotisés : ce type a des pieds de plomb à faire concurrence à ma sœur. Seulement lui, il les utilise pour conduire au lieu de danser.

– Je crois qu’il sera surtout vexé que je ne lui ai pas dit plus tôt, mais je ne pense pas qu’il sera fâché, dit Evy.

Bon, ça, au moins, c’est rassurant.

– Enfin, j’espère.

Eh merde, qu’est-ce qu’elle a bien pu manigancer ?

Elle éclata de rire tout d’un coup :

– Oh, c’est tout moi, ça, à me faire du mauvais sang pour rien ! dit-elle. Jonathan ne va pas me déshériter simplement parce que j’ai agi sur un coup de tête ! Il faudra bien qu’il accepte que je suis une adulte, et que j’ai le droit de prendre mes propres décisions sans avoir à lui demander son avis.

– Tu peux toujours lui proposer un pot de vin, suggéra O’Connell. Bien, bien, là ça devient intéressant.

– Quel genre ? s’enquit Evy, la voix perplexe.

– Promets-lui que tu donneras son nom au bébé.

Au bébé ?

– Même si c’est une fille, ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

Au _bébé !?_

– Rick, tu es ignoble !

J’entendis Evy le frapper un bon coup avec un livre qui avait l’air très lourd – tout ce qu’il méritait, à parler comme ça à ma sœur ! Cependant, les mots qui sortirent ensuite de sa bouche à elle me glacèrent le sang dans les veines.

– De toute façon, j’ai déjà choisi les noms.

– Ah ouais ?

– Bien sûr. Amelia si c’est une fille, Alexander si c’est un garçon.

– Et moi, je n’ai pas mon mot à dire ?

– Écoute, ne nous égarons pas. Plus tôt j’en parlerai à Jonathan, plus je me sentirais à l’aise avec cette histoire, lui dit Evy. Oh, Rick, quelle pagaille… tout cela va me rendre folle !

Et elle ne sera pas la seule, je vous le garantis !

– C’était quoi, ce bruit ? demanda O’Connell. Le bruit en question, c’était en fait ma tête qui entrait en contact un peu violemment avec l’étagère derrière moi, et c’était assez douloureux. J’espérai qu’il n’allait pas décider d’aller voir ce qui se passait ; je doutais sérieusement que je serais capable d’effectuer une sortie discrète efficace sans être repéré, vu que j’avais temporairement perdu l’usage de mes membres et de mes articulations à la seule mention du mot «bébé».

– Je suis sûre que ce n’était rien. On a pas mal de problèmes avec les rats dans ce coin-là en ce moment.

– Et ça ne t’embête pas ?

– Oh, pas tellement, dit-elle d’un ton désinvolte. Menteuse. On lui donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession. Elle reprit d’un ton taquin :

– N’aie pas peur, Rick, je te protège. Serre-toi contre moi aussi fort que tu peux, mon cœur.

Beurk. Si je continue à les écouter débiter leurs âneries à la guimauve, je vais m’attraper une carie.

– Peut-être que je devrais être là, ce soir, proposa O’Connell.

– Je crois que ce serait mieux si tu n’étais pas là. Il pourrait te le reprocher.

Et comment que je vais «le» lui reprocher ! Pendant un moment, j’ai envisagé de grimper sur l’étagère du haut et faire tomber une biographie de Champollion bien lourde sur la tronche de ce petit saligaud. Toutefois, même en mettant de côté le fait que mes jambes m’avaient lâché, je ne voulais pas courir le risque de faire mal à la future mère.

– Quand même, je t’ai un peu persuadée de faire ça.

– Ne fais pas l’idiot… Je voulais que tu me persuades. Si tu ne me l’avais pas proposé en premier, je l’aurais peut-être fait moi-même.

Seigneur. O’Connell avait profité de ma sœur, il l’avait mise dans une position embarrassante, ne semblait pas avoir la moindre intention de rendre la chose honorable… Et en plus, il avait réussi à lui faire croire que tout cela était son idée à elle !

– Tout de même, ç’a été dur – de cacher ça à Jonathan, je veux dire. J’imagine… Je crois que je pensais qu’il aurait deviné, fit-elle d’un ton pensif. Au moment où il m’aurait revue, après. J’étais certaine qu’il me regarderait, et que… qu’il saurait, voilà tout.

– Mmh, c’est vrai que tu as effectivement c’t’espèce d’aura radieuse et tout…

Juste Ciel.

– Vous m’avez déjà mise dans la position où vous vouliez me mettre, Monsieur O’Connell, dit-elle, mutine. Vous n’avez plus besoin de mots doux à ce niveau de la partie.

– Pas faux.

Oui, tout à fait d’accord.

Elle lui redonna un coup sec avec le livre.

– Bon, maintenant tu t’en retournes par là où tu es venu, avant que l’on nous surprenne en pleine gaudriole derrière les étagères du fond comme deux petits coquins.

– Gaudriole ? fit O’Connell en écho, d’un air de doute.

– Si tu t’attends à ce que je te fasse une démonstration, tu n’as pas de chance. J’ai du travail.

Et bien sûr, la seconde d’après, elle lui en fit la démonstration.

– Je pourrai te voir, ce soir ? demanda-t-il. Après ta discussion avec Jonathan ?

– Bien entendu.

– Et tu resteras toute la nuit, cette fois ?

– Bien entendu, répéta-t-elle, et je pouvais entendre son sourire dans le son de sa voix. Bon, à défaut d’autre chose… au moins, il la fait sourire, ce salopiaud. (Je veux parler d’O’Connell, bien sûr, pas du, euh… machin… Enfin, vous voyez.)

– Amelia si c’est une fille…

O’Connell avait l’air de réfléchir à haute voix.

– Et Alexander si c’est un garçon, termina ma sœur, triomphale. Allez, maintenant – déguerpis !

Je suis resté un bon moment, bien après qu’il ait quitté le musée, avant de me faufiler hors de la bibliothèque par là où j’étais rentré. Je me suis mis à marcher dans la rue, pas tout à fait sûr d’aller quelque part – pas sûr de quoi que ce soit, en fait. La tête me tournait, et le gin and tonic n’y était pour rien. Ma sœur allait avoir un enfant ! Un gosse illégitime, à moitié Américain, en plus ! Et le pire, c’est que toute cette sordide histoire ne semblait absolument pas l’inquiéter. Je n’y comprenait plus rien. Evy a toujours été mon thermomètre moral personnel : j’ai toujours pu évaluer à quel point les conneries que je pouvais faire étaient odieuses et infâmes rien qu’en imaginant la réaction de ma sœur. C’était un système qui marchait étonnement bien avant que cet enfoiré d’O’Connell se pointe et foute en l’air nos petites vies simples et bien tranquilles. J’ai l’impression de ne plus reconnaître Evy.

Puis l’idée m’est venue que tout ça pourrait bien être ma faute à moi. Oh, pas question d’oublier le rôle que ce sale type a joué dans tout ça, vous pouvez me croire ; mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser que… si j’avais été un meilleur exemple pour ma sœur… Si elle n’avait pas eu constamment à se salir les mains à force de côtoyer certains aspects douteux de ma vie… Ça ne se serait pas terminé comme ça. Et puis ma propre attitude envers les femmes n’a probablement pas arrangé les choses. Ça ne m’est jamais arrivé de quitter une fille en la laissant dans une situation embarrassante – pas à ma connaissance, en tout cas – mais ça ne fait vraiment pas de moi un saint. Oh, je n’ai jamais caché mes sales habitudes à Evy ; la plupart du temps, j’adore même dire des choses dont je suis parfaitement conscient qu’elles vont faire pas mal de vagues dans sa conscience à elle. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux la voir basculer par-dessus bord…

C’est à ce moment-là qu’une pensée plutôt désagréable m’a traversé l’esprit : chaque fille que j’ai balancée pour aller vers une autre – ou à qui j’ai payé des verres pour améliorer sa réceptivité – ou à qui j’ai menti pour coucher avec elle – ou avec qui j’ai couché alors que je m’en fichais pas mal – était, selon toute vraisemblance, la sœur de quelqu’un d’autre.

Bon, pensai-je, eh merde, il y aura au moins quelqu’un qui se comportera décemment dans cette histoire. Le fait que ce soit moi ne fait que prouver à quel point la situation est désespérée.

Je suis parti dans la direction opposée, et cette fois, je sais où aller. Je vais voir si O’Connell est chez lui ; et si c’est le cas, lui et moi, on va avoir une petite conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Rétrospectivement, je l’admets, aller sciemment me mettre à dos un jeune homme suffisamment fort pour jongler en m’utilisant moi et deux de mes potes n’est probablement pas la meilleure idée que j’ai jamais eue. Mais comprenez-le bien, j’étais vraiment furieux. Et plus j’y pensais, plus ça m’énervait. Pour qui il se prend, à mettre les sœurs des gens dans une situation intéressante et prendre tout ça pour une vaste blague ? Est-ce qu’Evy est la première à qui il a fait le coup, ou bien est-elle simplement la dernière en date ?

Il n’était pas dans son appartement quand je suis arrivé, et sa porte n’était pas verrouillée, en tout pas sérieusement. Permettez-moi de mettre franchement en doute la capacité de ce type à protéger ma sœur, alors qu’il n’est même pas capable de protéger ses propres pénates de n’importe quel idiot qui aurait une barrette à cheveux en poche et cinq minutes à tuer. Non pas que je sois n’importe quel idiot, vous pensez bien, mais… tout de même.

Après avoir fouillé l’appartement sans résultat à la recherche de quelque remontant – mis à part la bouteille sans étiquette d’un tord-boyaux local, un machin innommable – je suis allé m’asseoir dans le salon dans le fauteuil qui avait le moins l’air d’être mangé aux mites. La petite pièce minable était relativement propre, au moins ; remarquez, ça me paraissait normal – il n’a pas tellement le temps de vivre là-dedans, puisqu’il passe environ vingt-trois heures par jour à dévergonder ma petite sœur.

J’ai décidé de me fumer une cigarette – un de mes vices les plus respectables. Je ne fume jamais à côté d’Evy ; elle trouve que c’est une manie dégoûtante, et se met toujours à tousser et à se racler la gorge avec exagération dès que quelqu’un tire une bouffée dans les parages. De plus, c’est une dame, et mon père m’a toujours dit qu’on ne fume pas en présence du beau sexe. (Même si, ces temps-ci, presque toutes ont une cigarette à leur charmante bouche.) Je me suis assuré d’éparpiller autant de cendres que je le pouvais autour de moi. Dans certains cas, ça n’a fait qu’améliorer l’allure des meubles qui m’entouraient.

Il ne mit pas un temps fou à revenir. J’espérais presque qu’il amènerait une fille avec lui, comme ça j’aurais eu la preuve formelle que c’était un sale goujat avant de formuler les accusations qui allaient vraisemblablement causer mon assassinat. Mais non, il était seul, et il avait l’air assez content de lui.

– O’Connell ! ai-je aboyé.

Il n’a pas eu l’air si surpris que ça de me voir ; enfin, c’est vrai que ce type n’a pas vraiment des tas d’expressions différentes. En fait, peut-être même qu’il était complètement stupéfait de me voir ici. Mais si c’est le cas, alors son expression stupéfaite et son expression ennuyée présentent des similarités remarquables.

– Salut, Jonathan. J’ai vu ta voiture dehors.

Ah, c’était ça. Bon, d’accord, je suis plus doué pour fracturer une serrure que pour jouer à l’espion. Je ne suis qu’archéologue amateur, bon sang…

– Tu veux pas mettre un truc là-dessous ? fit-il avec un geste vers ma cigarette.

Je levai mon pied pour le mettre sur mon genou et écraser ma cigarette sur la semelle de ma chaussure. J’imagine que, si la Providence m’avait accordé un peu plus de classe et un peu moins de bon sens, je l’aurais écrasée sur mon doigt ou dans ma bouche, et ç’aurait été une belle idiotie. J’ai déjà essayé ce genre de truc une seule fois, après avoir avalé une belle quantité de vodka et après beaucoup d’encouragement de la part de certains amis, qui, je le suspecte, ne se sentaient pas tellement concernés par mon bien-être et ma santé. C’est à une de ces occasions que ma sœur, la Florence Nightingale de notre génération, se vit obligée de mettre un pansement sur ma langue. (Je crois sincèrement qu’il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ne demandiez pas que je vous raconte les autres occasions.) Enfin bref, chat échaudé craint l’eau froide, comme dit le proverbe, et je n’allais certainement pas retenter l’expérience dans un futur envisageable, même si je voulais avoir l’air d’un dur à cuire en face d’O’Connell.

Pour sa part, O’Connell se contenta de grommeler :

– C’est ça, fais comme chez toi… Ça m’étonne que tu ne te sois pas servi un verre en m’attendant.

– Tu n’as rien chez toi qui vaille le coup, lui dis-je.

Il haussa les épaules et s’affala dans une chaise en face de moi.

– Bon, alors, c’est quoi le problème ?

– Le « problème » ? Je vais te dire, moi, ce que c’est le « _problème_ », bon sang ! Je suis là pour m’assurer que tu vas faire ce qui est juste et honorable, ou alors…

Tout d’un coup j’ai eu la gorge très sèche, mais j’ai continué dans un murmure :

– Ou alors je vais veiller à ce que te reçoives une – une raclée. C’est ça, une bonne raclée !

Notez que je n’ai pas dit ou même suggéré que ce soit moi qui allait lui mettre cette fameuse raclée. Il y a des limites à tout, même aux illusions de grandeur dont je suis capable.

Il se mit à rigoler en douce.

– Ben dis donc. Sers-toi un autre verre, Jonathan. Faut te faire des muscles.

Il sourit de toutes ses nombreuses dents, et me frappa allègrement le genou. J’essayai de ne pas trop montrer le mal de chien que ça faisait.

– Écoute, je sais ce que tu as fait, d’accord ? Ne gaspille pas ta salive à essayer de le nier.

– Ouais, ouais, c’est ça.

Il se leva et secoua la tête.

– Rentre chez toi et pique un roupillon. Tu sens l’alcool à un kilomètre. Evelyn veut que tu l’emmènes sortir ce soir, et je crois qu’il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu sois sobre pour ça. Il y a quelque chose dont elle veut te parler.

– Je connais déjà votre petit secret, merci beaucoup.

Ah ha, donc il était capable d’avoir l’air stupéfait après tout. Il se pencha sur le dossier de sa chaise, et me jeta un drôle de regard.

– Pardon ?

– J’ai tout entendu de votre conversation dans la bibliothèque.

Tant pis pour l’as que je gardais dans ma manche.

– Tu écoutais aux portes ?

Il parlait très doucement, mais moi je savais que c’était le calme qui précède la tempête.

– Eh bien oui, j’écoutais aux portes !

J’avais décidé que, tant qu’à faire, je pouvais aussi bien jouer le reste de mes cartes.

– Ce que je veux savoir, c’est quelles sont tes intentions ?

– Mes… mes intentions ?

Il remua sur sa chaise, plaça ses coudes sur ses genoux et se frotta le visage des deux mains. Quand il releva les yeux, il avait toujours l’air de ne rien y comprendre.

– Quelles intentions ?

– Tes intentions envers Evy !

– Eh bien, commença-t-il d’un air pensif, je crois que mes… _intentions_ … sont assez claires.

– Eh bien, elles ne le sont pas ! aboyai-je.

– Elles ne le sont pas ?

– Non !

– Non ?

– Eh merde, arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis et dis-moi une bonne fois pour toutes ce que tu comptes faire à propos de tout ça !

– Mais à propos de _quoi_ ?!

Il commençait à s’énerver. Je le voyais qui se mettait à serrer des poings qui faisaient chacun la taille d’un beau jambon, et que j’imaginais déjà en train de m’aplatir ou m’enfoncer dans le sol.

– Nom de Dieu, mais de _quoi_ tu parles ?

– De la _condition_ de ma sœur, espèce d’enfoiré ! criai-je en sautant de ma chaise. L’état actuel des choses est intolérable, et tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que je – que je fasse semblant de ne rien voir !

Du coup, je serrais mes poings à moi, et je me préparais à l’action. Vous ne le croiriez peut-être pas si vous me voyiez, mais je me débrouillais comme boxeur au lycée – pas grand, mais rusé. Je n’avais peut-être pas assez de force brute derrière moi pour causer des dommages sérieux, mais je pouvais esquiver un coup comme personne, et j’excellais dans l’art de faire trébucher quelqu’un et ensuite courir comme un dératé pendant qu’il se relevait…

Sans même se lever de sa chaise, O’Connell tendit le bras et me renfonça sans ménagement dans mon fauteuil.

– Écoute, me dit-il, je vois vraiment pas ce qui te met dans des états pareils, d’accord ? Je me doute que tu dois t’imaginer que je l’ai poussée à le faire… Mais c’est une décision qu’on a prise tous les deux.

J’émis un bruit, pour lui faire bien sentir à quel point je ne croyais pas à ses conneries.

– Tu peux même demander à ta sœur, si tu ne me crois pas. Elle était tout aussi partante que moi – et elle n’a même pas eu le trac.

J’aurais aussi bien pu me passer de ce genre d’information, merci.

– De toute façon, c’est pas le genre de chose que je pourrais annuler !

Il me jeta un regard de défi.

– Et tu sais quoi ? Je regrette rien. Je me fous de ce que tu penses, ou de ce que tous les autres peuvent penser. Elle en valait la peine.

– Comment oses-tu, espèce de –

Je bondis une deuxième fois, et O’Connell me renvoya à mon siège sans plus d’effort que s’il écrasait une mouche. L’atterrissage fut dur et j’en perdis momentanément l’usage de la parole, le souffle coupé.

– Tu sais, j’espérais que tu n’allais pas te montrer salaud quand tu t’en rendrais compte, soupira-t-il. En fait… je sais, c’est con, mais… je pensais honnêtement que tu serais content. Que tu serais capable de mettre les détails de côté et de te réjouir que ta sœur soit heureuse. Je veux dire, c’est pas comme si je n’allais pas bien m’occuper d’elle.

Et il ajouta en baissant la voix, comme s’il me confiait un immense secret :

– Je suis fou amoureux d’elle. Tu le sais, ça. L’avoir rencontrée est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée de toute ma vie. Je ferais n’importe quoi pour elle.

– Est-ce que tu vas l’épouser ? demandai-je.

 _Ça_ , ça eut l’air de l’estomaquer.

– Quoi ? Mais je – de – _quoi_ _!?_

– C’est une question très simple, O’Connell. Est-ce que tu vas rendre la chose honorable et épouser la mère de ton enfant ?

L’espace d’un instant, il me fixa, la bouche ouverte. Puis il sembla avoir une sorte de révélation. C’est probablement la première fois de sa vie qu’il arrive à réfléchir à quelque chose, pensai-je amèrement tout en le fusillant du regard. Enfin, soudain, à l’improviste, il se mit à rire.

– À quoi tu joues ? demandai-je, en me levant pour la troisième fois. Il leva à nouveau le bras, mais décida apparemment que l’effort de me renfoncer dans mon fauteuil n’en valait pas la peine. Ou alors le rire qui le secouait lui coupait les forces.

– Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu’il y a de drôle ! continuai-je. Cet enfant a besoin d’une mère et d’un père, et c’est toi qui l’a mise dans ce foutu pétrin ! Si tu aimes Evy autant que tu le dis, eh bien vas-y, nom de Dieu, arrête de baratiner et épouse-la !

– Jonathan…

Il secoua la tête, et des mèches folles lui tombèrent sur les yeux. J’étais complètement exaspéré. Pourquoi ce gusse n’allait pas se faire couper les cheveux ? Et se trouver un boulot ? Et se faire voir, le plus loin possible de ma sœur ?

– Rentre chez toi, répéta-t-il, en détachant bien les syllabes, avec un sourire narquois. Evy t’expliquera tout ce soir. Laisse-la parler en premier, d’accord, fais-moi plaisir ?

– J’ai pas du tout l’intention de te faire plaisir, marmonnai-je, maussade. Tu n’es pas mon ami, O’Connell – en fait, tu n’es qu’un salaud, et si je pouvais, j’irais…

Il se leva et croisa les bras, et me toisa du haut d’une montagne de muscles.

– Tu irais où ? demanda-t-il, très poliment.

– J’irais, euh, j’i—j’irais… J’irais chez moi, bafouillai-je, et je me faufilai jusqu’à la porte. Et c’est pas fini ! criai-je au moment où je franchissais le seuil. Puis je m’enfuis dans la rue avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de réagir. Ma foi, je ne vois pas comment me prendre une dérouillée peut aider Evy en quoi que ce soit. Pas la peine d’exagérer. Je décidai donc, dans l’intérêt de la paix familiale, de faire comme il l’avait suggéré, et de la laisser m’expliquer les choses avant de réagir. Ensuite, si le scénario tel qu’il était présenté ne me plaisait pas – ce qui serait sans aucun doute le cas – je reviendrais pour parler à O’Connell, quand bien même l’affaire aurait pour résultat de me faire casser la figure. Qu’il ne soit jamais dit que Jonathan Carnahan ne veuille pas donner le bénéfice du doute à quelqu’un.

De plus, n’est-il pas écrit dans la Bible « Heureux les débonnaires, car ils hériteront de la terre ? »


	4. Chapter 4

Evy et moi, on s’était donné rendez-vous pour quelques cocktails à la Palmeraie, un petit club très cher qui accueille presque exclusivement des hommes petits et très corpulents qui promènent des portefeuilles presque aussi corpulents qu’eux. Je m’étais fait jeter dehors sans beaucoup de cérémonie quelques années auparavant pour avoir commis le péché capital de m’être présenté comme quelqu’un de riche, puis avoir fait quelques paris amicaux avec des clients qui, eux, ne faisaient pas semblant d’être riches – et de m’être bien rempli les poches entre-temps. Bien entendu, maintenant que je suis suffisamment cousu d’or pour fréquenter ce club, je n’y mets quasiment pas les pieds ; mais à l’occasion, si je me sens d’humeur taquine, je trouve amusant d’aller m’y montrer, tout en sachant qu’il n’y a absolument rien qu’ils puissent me faire tant que j’ai de l’argent à mettre derrière mes paris. Les boissons sont de qualité, la musique encore plus, et les filles sont agréables à regarder pour la plupart, parfois même à tomber par terre.

Je me suis installé sur un tabouret près du bar et commandé un gin martini. Je regardais la porte en attendant Evy, mais les seules femmes que j’avais aperçues jusque-là étaient deux vieilles dames dégoulinant de diamants et une jeune fille qui portait une robe noire bien aguichante et de longs gants de satin. En y regardant de plus près, cette dernière s’avéra en fait être ma sœur bien-aimée. Je ne l’avais jamais vue habillée comme ça de toute sa vie ; pire encore, elle semblait s’amuser prodigieusement. Elle s’était empilé les cheveux sur la tête selon un style compliqué, et tout ça tenait ensemble grâce à une petite couronne d’or et de lapis-lazuli. Tout le monde devait bien sûr penser que cet objet était de l’imitation d’ancien Égyptien – donc très à la mode – alors qu’en fait il s’agissait d’une authentique œuvre d’art : un des trésors provenant de Hamunaptra dont elle s’était particulièrement entichée. Cependant, l’espèce de chignon sur sa nuque dévoilait à tout le monde une vue splendide de son dos quand elle se tourna pour tendre sa sortie-de-bal à l’employé du vestiaire. Je me suis retenu de courir vers elle pour lui mettre ma veste de smoking sur les épaules. Elle montrait plus de peau nue que je lui aie jamais vu faire depuis qu’elle avait environ trois ans, et qu’elle se déshabillait pour courir dans le jardin toute nue en jouant aux Amazones. Je ne pus m’empêcher de me demander si par hasard la permissivité de nos parents à cette époque n’avait pas, en quelque sorte, influencé son comportement actuel.

Tous les hommes dont l’âge variait entre dix-neuf et quatre-vingt dix neuf ans se retournèrent pour regarder Evy traverser la pièce et me rejoindre là où j’étais assis. Ma petite sœur est une provocation ambulante pour la mode féminine actuelle, qui stipule qu’une femme doit ressembler à un gamin de dix ans pour qu’on la trouve jolie ; mais tout de même, je suis sûr d’avoir vu au moins trois gars attirer l’attention du serveur le plus proche et la montrer du doigt, probablement pour s’enquérir de son identité ou s’arranger pour lui offrir un verre. Elle fit un geste de la main en m’appelant, et, immédiatement, toutes les têtes masculines pivotèrent d’un seul coup dans ma direction pour me lancer des regards lourds de jalousie.

Elle s’assit à côté de moi et se commanda un gin martini – qui était apparemment déjà offert, d’après le barman. Entre le verre, la coiffure recherchée, la robe du soir chic et les gants, elle avait l’air très distingué. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour compléter le tableau était l’un de ces longs porte-cigarettes qu’on voit partout aujourd’hui. Ma p’tite Evy, toute grandie.

– Tu ne me dis pas que je suis jolie ? demanda-t-elle.

Je lui jetai un regard sombre.

– Et pourquoi diable le devrais-je ? Tu m’as l’air d’être tout à fait au courant de ce fait. Si tu t’attends à ce que je fasse tout un plat parce que tu as gaspillé ton argent dans une idiotie de haute couture que tu ne porteras sans doute jamais plus, c’est que ta coiffure est beaucoup trop serrée.

Je lui pinçai l’oreille amicalement. Elle me tira la langue.

– Et c’est différent de gaspiller de l’argent dans des jeux de cartes – ou pour des blondes ?

– Ah, mais les blondes seront toujours à la mode, dis-je avec un sourire grivois.

Le barman posa le verre devant elle. Elle sirota une minuscule gorgée, fit une grimace comme si elle venait d’avaler une cuillère pleine d’un médicament particulièrement écœurant, puis reposa le verre sur le comptoir. Et cette – cette _enfant_ – va bientôt être la mère de quelqu’un. J’en perds mon latin.

– Evy, ma vieille, tu es sûre que c’est bien raisonnable ? demandai-je en mimant quelqu’un qui avale une gorgée. Après tout, elle est dans une condition délicate – même si, à la voir, on ne le croirait jamais. Une soirée passée à boire, à danser et à porter des robes moulantes est sûrement la dernière chose dont elle a besoin en ce moment. Si elle était raisonnable, elle serait à la maison, enveloppée dans sa robe de chambre en flanelle bien chaude, les pieds surélevés, à boire du thé et à se faire chouchouter par O’Connell.

Elle me fit un grand sourire.

– Oh, je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais j’ai quelque chose à fêter ce soir.

– Et qu’est-ce que tu fêtes ?

– Le début de quelque chose de nouveau et de merveilleux.

– Eh bien, trinquons.

Je vidai mon verre en deux gorgées. Evy me passa le sien ; il fut aussitôt remplacé par un autre, qui apparemment était également offert. Je commençais à me dire qu’en fin de compte elle avait bien la tête sur les épaules à s’habiller comme ça ; elle n’aurait sans doute pas à payer un seul verre ce soir. Et elle n’en boirait aucun, ce qui voulait dire que je n’aurais pas à payer un seul verre ce soir.

Elle sourit de nouveau, puis eut l’air sérieuse.

– Écoute, Jon, commença-t-elle, posant sa main sur la mienne, je vais te dire quelque chose de très important. Et tu ne dois pas te fâcher.

– Tu es ma petite sœur chérie, et je t’aimerai toujours, répondis-je pompeusement. Que voulez-vous, le gin m’a toujours délié la langue.

Elle serra ma main.

– C’est adorable.

– Quoi que tu aies fait d’épouvantable, ajoutai-je.

– Ce n’est pas si épouvantable… Presque rien, en fait.

Elle se mordillait la lèvre, et refusait de me regarder dans les yeux, deux signes caractéristiques qu’elle mentait. Evy est une piètre menteuse même quand elle fait un effort, et à ce moment-là elle était particulièrement abyssale.

– Très bien. Ça suffit.

Je retins mon souffle, sachant que d’un instant à l’autre, ma sœur allait m’annoncer la grande nouvelle : qu’elle était devenue une zone de reproduction de petits O’Connell illégitimes.

– Eh bien…

Elle tripota ses doigts un petit moment, puis enleva lentement ses gants. Elle posa les deux mains sur le comptoir et resta assise là à me regarder, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

– Evy—

Je fus soudain distrait par un joyau qui brillait à sa main.

– Mazette, soufflai-je en me penchant pour regarder de plus près, en voilà un beau bijou ! Content de voir que tu ne joues pas les modernes et art déco avec moi, sœurette.

Elle rit – un drôle de rire, un peu aigu.

– Jamais de la vie, me dit-elle.

C’était une bague en or en forme de demi-cercle, style Victorien, avec des gravures fines très complexes et trois pierres précieuses serties dessus. J’aurais voulu avoir sur moi mon oculaire de joaillier pour l’apprécier plus en détail. Pas la peine de demander qui le lui avait offert ; il n’y a jamais eu que deux hommes dans la vie d’Evy qui lui aient jamais acheté de la joaillerie de ce calibre, et il se trouve que j’en suis. Bien sûr, elle ne porte jamais le signataire que je lui ai offert, prétextant que les bagues ne sont pas son style.

– Il faut bien le reconnaître, O’Connell a un semblant de bon goût quand il s’agit de t’offrir de la quincaillerie.

Si seulement il pouvait exercer le même bon goût dans d’autres situations, pensai-je.

– À vrai dire, c’est moi qui l’ai choisie, m’informa-t-elle fièrement, tout en remuant son annulaire pour que la bague reflète la lumière et scintille encore plus.

– Ma foi, tu…

La bague était sur l’annulaire de sa main _gauche_ , et je venais tout juste de m’en rendre compte. Un peu tardivement.

– Nom d’un chien, Evy !

– Oui, Jonathan ?

– Tu – est-ce que tu – tu n’es pas…

La vérité me cloua littéralement sur place, tandis que ma sœur rougissait et hochait la tête.

– Mais _si_ , tu l’es, espèce de dingue !

Elle n’allait pas être mère, après tout… mais _ça_ , c’était presque pire. Bien sûr, j’avais voulu qu’il l’épouse, mais c’était quand je croyais qu’il lui avait mis un polichinelle dans le tiroir ! Ça, c’était autre chose – c’était se faufiler quand j’avais le dos tourné pour me voler ma petite sœur !

– Enfoiré d’O’Connell ! m’écriai-je.

– Sois gentil, Jon – c’est _Mme_ Enfoiré d’O’Connell maintenant, n’oublie pas.

Elle leva un peu la main, la tourna et la retourna pour admirer l’alliance sous des angles différents.

– En plus, ce n’était pas que l’idée de Rick. J’ai aussi une volonté propre, tu sais.

Pour la deuxième fois aujourd’hui, j’étais complètement abasourdi.

– Tu aurais pu m’inviter…

– Ce n’est pas comme si on l’avait prévu – c’est simplement… arrivé. Il m’a raccompagnée un soir, et tout d’un coup il s’est mis à me dire à quel point il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi, et je lui ai dit que c’était exactement ce que je ressentais – et l’instant d’après, on marchandait un anneau sur ce petit étal au marché…

Elle eut un grand sourire, et son petit visage rayonna.

– Oh, Jonathan, je n’ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie ! Je voulais te le dire—

– Et les bans ? demandai-je en lui coupant la parole. Ce serait tout à fait typique de cette espèce d’écervelée de courir se marier en laissant comme par hasard de côté l’aspect légal et officiel de la chose. O’Connell a une très mauvaise influence sur elle à cet égard.

Elle secoua la tête :

– Rick n’est pas sujet Britannique. On a dû obtenir un certificat commun.

– Et ?

– Et quoi ?

– Vous l’avez obtenu ?

Elle poussa un soupir d’impatience.

– Je ne suis pas idiote, Jonathan ! Ne t’inquiète pas, je me suis assurée que tout se faisait dans les règles.

À ce moment, elle prit le martini et en avala une gorgée avec une détermination digne d’un soir de fête. J’attendis qu’elle me le passe, mais elle semblait l’apprécier davantage que le premier.

– On s’y habitue, hein ? gazouilla-t-elle, le verre toujours à la main. Dieux du ciel. J’ai créé un monstre.

– Et quand s’est déroulé cet heureux événement ?

Ici, elle eut au moins la décence d’avoir l’air d’avoir un peu honte.

– Ça fera une semaine ce soir.

– Une semaine – tu es mariée depuis _une semaine_ et tu n’as même pas pris la peine de me le dire à _moi_ ?!

– On n’a rien dit à personne… on avait tous les deux besoin d’un peu de temps pour s’habituer à l’idée d’abord. Ça s’est passé assez vite.

– Tu m’as menti !

Elle eut soudain un regard malicieux :

– J’ai menti à tout le monde… alors pourquoi pas à toi ?

J’étais déjà tombé dans le piège – avant même que je me rende compte à quel point ces mots semblaient familiers.

– Oui, mais moi je suis ton seul et unique frère, espèce de petite – !

– Voilà pourquoi ça te rend si crédule, rétorqua-t-elle joyeusement.

Hmm. Touché.

Elle me donna un coup de coude. Du coup, je lui en donnai un aussi, et elle perdit l’équilibre et dégringola de sa chaise pour atterrir par terre avec un drôle de bruit sourd. Bon. Peut-être pas si distinguée que ça, la gamine. Je me marrai un peu en douce, lui adressai un petit coucou de la main, et descendis ce qui restait de son martini, que le barman remplaça immédiatement par un verre plein. Evy me fusillait du regard, alors finalement je lui tendis la main pour la remettre sur ses pieds.

– Ce type vous embête ?

Ça, ça venait d’une voix traînante derrière moi. Une grande claque dans le dos m’envoya presque valdinguer, et je dus m’accrocher au comptoir.

– Hé là, doucement, mon pote.

Une paire de mains – de battoirs, plutôt – me releva et m’installa de nouveau sur mon siège.

Enfoiré d’O’Connell.

– Personne ne m’embête. Même pas un tout petit peu.

Evy dit ceci avec un petit air déçu – feint, bien sûr – un coude sur le comptoir et le menton dans la main.

– Je suis assise là, absolument ravissante, et même mon nigaud de frère ne m’a pas invitée à danser.

Elle sirota une gorgée de son nouveau verre et tâcha d’avoir l’air chagriné.

– Ça alors, on se demande pourquoi !

Maintenant que je l’avais complètement dans ma ligne de mire, mon nouveau beau-frère avait pratiquement l’air respectable dans un costume-cravate. Il avait même fait l’effort de se peigner, pour une fois. Être marié à ma maniaque de sœur était peut-être effectivement la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée. Il entoura d’un bras les épaules d’Evy et me fit un clin d’œil. Il était d’une bonne humeur absolument insupportable, d’autant plus que j’ai toutes les raisons de penser que j’en étais la cause directe.

– Je peux pas t’en vouloir, Jonathan.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

– J’aimerais que tu arrêtes de me taquiner. Je ne danse pas si mal !

Puis, avec un coup d’œil dans ma direction pour me rallier à sa cause :

– Si ?

O’Connell eut l’air satisfait, certain que j’allais me ranger de son côté.

– Bien sûr que non, Evy. Tu es un rêve.

Disons plutôt un cauchemar.

– Parfois je me demande même si tes pieds touchent le sol.

En général ses pieds sont surtout sur ceux de son cavalier.

– Et tu en as bu combien, des comme ça ? demanda O’Connell. Je haussai les épaules.

Evy m’envoya un sourire de gratitude éclair :

– Merci.

Et à son mari de la semaine, elle ajouta d’un ton pointu :

– Tu vois ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais se garda d’en dire plus.

– Vous avez bien discuté de tout ?

Hochement de tête collectif. Enfin, Evy et moi.

– Bien, dit-il, et je sentis que la question était réglée entre nous. Je me disais que je devrais sans doute m’excuser à propos de ce dont je l’avais accusé tout à l’heure, mais je n’arrivais pas à trouver une tournure de phrase qui ne mettrait pas la puce à l’oreille d’Evy, qui automatiquement me sommerait de tout lui raconter. La dernière chose que je veux, c’est qu’elle sache à quel point j’ai été con dans cette histoire. Et je me rends bien compte à quel point O’Connell a été fair-play. Il ne m’a même pas assommé une seule fois, quand bien même il en aurait eu le droit absolu. Et c’est un type bien, à bien des égards. Peut-être… Peut-être que l’épouser ne va pas être la plus grande erreur de la vie de ma sœur, après tout.

Evy, qui restait dans l’ignorance des bienheureux, fit une petite moue mignonne.

– Enfin, demanda-t-elle, pétulante, est-ce que _quelqu’un_ va m’inviter à danser ce soir ?

Ses oreilles étaient un peu rouges, mais j’avais dans l’idée que c’était plus à cause de l’alcool que de son amour-propre blessé.

– Mouais, d’accord, grogna O’Connell. Autant qu’on en finisse.

– C’est aussi comme ça que tu l’as demandée en mariage ? m’enquis-je.

– À peu près, fit allègrement ma sœur. O’Connell nous gratifia tous deux d’un regard peu amène.

– Toi, dit-il, pointant son doigt vers moi, ferme-la. Toi…

Et là son doigt était dans la direction de ma sœur –

– … Viens par là.

Il l’attrapa par le bras et la tira de son siège sans plus de cérémonie.

– Eh bien, me voilà partie ! m’annonça-t-elle avec de grands au-revoir de la main, les jambes pas très stables, tandis qu’O’Connell la remorquait vers la piste de danse.

Après un ou deux verres de plus pour me donner du courage, je m’occupai à faire le tour de la salle, et inviter quelques jeunes dames pour quelques pas de danse. Celles qui savaient danser, je les invitais une seconde fois, en alternant au hasard, pour qu’on ne remarque pas qu’en fait je faisais seulement le tour de la salle. Mais quand même, tout cela me semblait un peu creux par rapport au bonheur incommensurable d’Evy.

Puis il se trouve que je repérai une petite timide, engoncée dans une robe assez moche qui était mal taillée et mal ajustée à sa silhouette. Elle avait la tête basse et fixait le bout de ses chaussures noires, exactement comme Evy le faisait lorsque je l’emmenais sortir. Il ne manquait plus qu’une paire de lunettes en écaille de tortue et une édition de _La Magie Égyptienne_ de Budge. Je m’appliquai tout particulièrement à inviter cette jeune fille – qui s’appelait Beatrix – et dansai avec elle trois fois de suite avant que son père ne me prie très poliment de foutre le camp et de retourner là d’où je venais. Il s’imaginait sans doute que je voulais soit de l’argent, soit la précieuse vertu de sa fille ; or je possédais l’un en quantité largement suffisante et l’autre ne m’intéressait pas particulièrement. Je revins donc à ma place au bar, et juste après un serveur vint me parler discrètement. Je me demandai une seconde si je n’allais pas me faire éjecter, mais non ; et tiens donc, voilà que la timide petite Beatrix venait de m’offrir un verre sur la note de son cher papa ! Je lui portai un toast depuis mon siège au fond de la salle, et elle me fit un sourire charmant tandis que son père l’emmenait hors du club par le coude. En fait, elle était très jolie quand elle souriait. J’espère que les jeunes gars la regardaient aussi.

Il y avait de moins en moins de couples sur la piste ; du coup, je me suis mis à regarder ma sœur et O’Connell. Malgré les griefs qu’il avait exprimés tout à l’heure, ça n’avait pas l’air de l’ennuyer plus que ça qu’elle lui marchât sur les pieds – et elle lui marchait souvent sur les pieds. Il était manifestement mal à l’aise: elle le guidait dans les morceaux rapides, et lui montrait comment la faire tourner comme il faut. Evy adore quand son partenaire la fait tourner, la renverse en arrière, ou tout autre exercice qui fait penser à des montagnes russes, et elle n’avertit absolument pas son cavalier quand l’envie lui prend d’essayer quelque chose. Cette fille est étrange. Mais tout de même, O’Connell parvenait à la rattraper à chaque fois, chose pour laquelle je dois lui attribuer le mérite d’un œil attentif et de réflexes admirables.

Pendant une suite de morceaux lents, il la tint d’un peu plus près que la coutume l’autorisait, suffisamment pour qu’elle niche sa tête contre son épaule. Après un moment, ses yeux à elle se fermèrent, puis ses yeux à lui, et leurs pas à tous deux ralentirent jusqu’à qu’ils ne bougent presque plus. J’imagine que je pouvais fermer les yeux sur ce genre de comportement, vu que ces deux-là étaient pratiquement en lune de miel. Au moins ils ne s’embrassaient pas devant tout le monde ou autre chose d’aussi répugnant. Quant à Evy, elle avait ce satané sourire idiot, et moi je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Ce grand dadais la rendait vraiment heureuse.

Je trinquais discrètement à la santé des mariés lorsque je sentis une main presser mon épaule. Pas certain du tout de me sentir d’attaque pour un autre moment de danse et de conversation forcée avec une autre blonde insipide, je me retournai, une excuse en tête, pour découvrir Evy plantée devant moi.

– Tu ne m’as pas invitée une seule fois, bêla-t-elle.

– Oh, pour l’amour du Ciel, espèce d’idiote.

J’enlevai un peu sèchement sa main quand elle essaya de me tirer de ma chaise. Plus gentiment, j’ajoutai :

– La journée a été assez longue, Evy. Je suis fatigué, et peut-être un petit peu plus soûl que je devrais. Le seul endroit où je vais c’est à la maison, au pieu, et peut-être me mettre la tête dans le, euh… truc.

Pas moyen de me rappeler le mot.

– Tu sais, le machin dans lequel on se penche pour vomir. Moui, je vais décidément passer de longs moments d’intimité avec le… truc dans un futur proche.”

Elle plissa les lèvres et souffla pour éloigner une mèche rebelle de son front :

– Une danse ne va pas te tuer, Jonathan.

– Oh, ça va, ça va, arrête de geindre.

Je me levai et allai vers la piste avec Evy qui trottinait derrière moi :

– Je ne geins pas, ce n’est pas vrai.

– Que si, insistai-je.

– Que non.

– Que si.

– Non, c’est pas vrai ! geignit-elle. Je soupirai, lui fit une grimace, et passai mon bras autour de sa taille.

C’était une chanson douce, que je connaissais, et l’orchestre la jouait avec un swing subtil que j’appréciais assez. Je me demandais si elle avait fait exprès de choisir celle-là en particulier, mais ce n’était pas possible : Evy et moi, on n’a pas du tout les mêmes goûts musicaux, et c’est un fait établi que si j’aime une chanson, elle n’en a jamais entendu parler. En attendant, j’étais simplement content qu’elle ne me demande pas de la faire tourner, ou quelque autre manœuvre compliquée qui pourrait me rendre disposé à dégobiller sur sa jolie robe.

– Arrête d’essayer de conduire, râlai-je quand je m’aperçus qu’elle me tirait d’un côté et de l’autre. Peut-être qu’O’Connell te laisse t’en tirer comme ça, mais moi, la loi ne m’oblige pas à être gentil avec toi.

Elle se détendit dans mes bras, retrouvant le confort d’une familiarité de longue date.

– Tu vas devoir l’appeler Rick, maintenant, m’informa-t-elle, tâchant de ne pas sourire.

– J’imagine que oui. Hmph.

Enfoiré de Rick.

– Je suis désolée que tu n’aies pas pu danser à mon mariage, Jonathan, me dit-elle.

– Oh… ce n’est pas grave, Evy.

Je lui souris, pour bien lui montrer que tout était pardonné. Pas la peine d’être désagréable avec elle si elle ne se défend pas, après tout.

– Je suis sûr que je serai là au prochain, voilà tout.

Elle me frappa légèrement l’épaule :

– Ce n’est pas drôle !–

– Non, effectivement, fis-je. La sensation de nausée partait, et je commençais à me laisser aller à la musique. On flottait adroitement sur la piste sans qu’elle s’approche de mes pauvres orteils sans défense.

D’une petite voix, elle demanda :

– Tu es très fâché contre moi ?

– Non… pas tellement. J’aurais aimé être là, mais c’est tout. J’avais toujours cru que c’était moi qui te mènerais à l’autel.

En fait, j’avais toujours cru que ma timide de sœur ne se marierait jamais. Une partie de ma personne pensait juste qu’on vieillirait ensemble dans une maison pleine de livres anciens, avec une cinquantaine de chats, malgré le fait que je déteste ces petites saloperies. Mais ça, elle n’avait pas besoin de le savoir.

– Eh bien, comme ça tu n’es pas obligé de t’en aller ensuite, dit-elle joyeusement.

Je pris un air horrifié.

– Ça veut dire que je suis coincé avec toi pour la vie ? Grand Dieu. Non, non, maintenant que tu es mariée à O’Connell, c’est ses oignons, il se débrouille avec toi. Espèce de désastre ambulant.

– Tu connais cette chanson ? demanda-t-elle, soudain déterminée à être aimable en dépit de mes meilleurs efforts. On dirait le genre de musique que tu aimes.

Je hochai la tête :

– En effet, je la connais.

– Quelles en sont les paroles ?

– Oh, euh… attends voir – ah, oui. Tu m’excuseras, sœurette ; je ne suis pas, comme tu as pu le remarquer, Ella Fitzgerald… _I’ll be loving you, always… With a love that’s true, oh, always… When the things you’ve planned… need a helping hand… I will understand, always, always…_

Je levai mon bras au-dessus de sa tête et la fis tourner légèrement, puis la ramenai vers moi, aussi habilement que si on l’avait répété. Par-dessus son épaule, je jetai un coup d’œil vers O’Connell ; il avait une expression de surprise mêlée d’amusement. Elle ne m’avait pas marché sur les pieds une seule fois.

– _Days may not be fair, always… That’s when I’ll be there, oh, always…_

Je la renversai en arrière, et elle émit une sorte de couinement ravi.

– _Not for just an ho-ur… not for just a da-ay… not for just a year, but always._

On se pencha, nez à nez, front à front. Je lui fis des grimaces idiotes jusqu’à ce qu’elle éclate de rire.

– Evy, tu es vraiment ma sœur préférée, lui dis-je, alors que la chanson se terminait. Elle fronça le nez.

– Je suis ta seule sœur.

– Une victoire à l’unanimité, ça marche quand même, fis-je remarquer.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblota un peu, et son visage commença à se chiffonner, et moi j’avais peur qu’elle se mette à pleurer comme une Madeleine. Evy n’est pas le genre de fille qui pleurniche, mais comme ça, des fois, quand on s’y attend le moins, elle ouvre les grandes eaux et il n’y a pas moyen de l’arrêter quand elle s’y met. Je me préparai intérieurement, tout en me demandant ce que j’avais bien pu faire de mon mouchoir de poche propre.

– Je t’aime, tu sais, Jon, dit-elle d’une voix chevrotante.

– Alors pour l’amour de Dieu, petite mère, laisse-moi rentrer chez moi et me mettre au pieu !

Elle rit, me serra fort contre elle, m’embrassa sur les deux joues ; l’instant d’après elle était partie dans les bras de son jeune soldat. _Qui donne cette femme ?_ pensai-je, tandis qu’elle cavalait pour traverser la piste de danse. _Moi, que diable._

Je l’ai regardée courir vers lui à toute vitesse et se jeter pratiquement dans ses bras – mais il resta planté solidement pour la recevoir, ce qui prouve qu’il est plus que de taille à lui faire face. Ce qui est, après tout, l’essentiel.

Ils se sont rencontrés de façon étrange, ils sont tombés violemment amoureux l’un de l’autre, et ils se sont mariés sur un coup de tête. Ils sont tous les deux obstinés, fiers, tête de mule et tête brûlée ; il a vu beaucoup plus que ce qu’il voulait voir du monde, et elle n’en a pas vu assez. N’importe qui avec la moindre connaissance de la nature humaine vous dirait que ce mariage est voué à l’échec depuis le début. Mais moi, j’avais comme l’impression qu’Evy pourrait le faire marcher sans problème. Et puis, s’il est une chose que j’ai apprise ce jour-là, c’est l’importance de ne pas tirer de conclusions basées sur quelque chose d’aussi insignifiant que les preuves indirectes.

FIN


End file.
